1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of digital information processing, and more specifically, to identifying and responding to anomalous conditions within digital map data.
2. Background of the Invention
Map databases store map data used to provide users with maps of particular locations, of routes between two or more locations of interest, and the like. Users rely on the map data to be accurate, and inaccurate data can lead to a host of undesirable results, such as the recommendation of an inefficient route, or worse, of a dangerous or impossible route, such as a route directing the wrong way on a one-way street, or a route that traverses a non-existent road. Unfortunately most map databases do include some amount of inaccurate data.
Given the serious user dissatisfaction caused by inaccurate data, identifying and correcting the inaccurate data is highly beneficial. However, manually examining a large volume of data within a map database is tedious and error-prone for human operators. Thus, inaccurate data tends to be very expensive to identify and correct in terms of both time and money, and in many cases is never corrected at all.